A Joyful Celebration
by iloveromance
Summary: David's first Easter brings Daphne more happiness than she ever imagined, thanks to the people she loves most; her husband in particular. An Easter/early birthday present for Kristen and Leigh Ann.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is an Easter/early birthday gift for both Kristen3 and Leigh Ann415, and is somewhat of a continuation of Kristen3's wonderful story**_** "**_**The Easter Surprise". **_

Daphne sighed contentedly as Niles' soft lips trailed kisses down her neck and into the hollow of her throat. She loved dreaming about her husband, even though he was always right there beside her. She took the dreams as a sign that they were meant to be together forever. But when she opened her eyes, she realized that this was no dream.

"Niles..." she breathed, seconds before his mouth met hers. The passionate kisses continued, leaving her completely breathless.

"Good morning, my sweet angel." He said brushing a few strands of hair from her face.

Overcome with love for her husband, she kissed him again and again. "I love you, Sweetheart."

Her eyes moved to the bedside alarm clock. "It's barely 7am. What are you doing up so early?"

"Well it is Easter Sunday. I thought I'd get a head start on celebrating."

"I can see that." Daphne laughed as Niles began kissing her again. "But your father, Ronee and Roz won't be over for a while now. I haven't even started making dinner."

She tried to climb out of bed, but was stopped by more of her husband's kisses.

"There's plenty of time for that, my love. But I do have a surprise for you."

"Niles, another surprise? But you already gave me those wonderful gourmet chocolates and the champagne. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Perhaps not, but you'd make me very happy if you'd accompany me downstairs."

Daphne smiled and kissed her husband. "In that case, I'd be glad to." She rose from the bed and hurriedly put on her robe, unable to imagine what else he could have in store for her.

"Oh, and bring David with you!" Niles called from the hallway.

"But Niles it's so early! David's still asleep!"

"Actually I just checked on him. Our sweet boy is playing contentedly in his crib. It seems that he's been awake for a while. Now come on. I can't wait to show you!"

Excitedly, Daphne went into David's room and lifted him out of his crib. When he fussed a bit, she cradled him to her chest. "I'm sorry to disturb you Darling, but Daddy has something very special he wants to show us, although I can't imagine what it could be."

"Daphne, my love!" Niles called from the living room.

"We're coming, Sweetheart!" She replied. This was certainly unusual. Niles had never been so enthusiastic at this hour of the morning. As she carried David in her arms, they went downstairs, pausing at the landing. When she caught a glimpse of the living room, Daphne gasped at the sight.

"Oh, Niles..."

Niles stood at the bottom of the stairs, his arms outstretched as Daphne went to greet him.

"Happy Easter, my love." He said wrapping his arms around his wife and son. He kissed Daphne's lips and then his son's forehead, taking the baby from her arms.

"Look David, the Easter Bunny came to visit! And he's left you something special!" He carried David to the fainting couch where plush stuffed bunnies of every size and color were waiting patiently for a little boy to play with them, along with baskets full of brightly wrapped gifts and colored plastic eggs.

"Niles, this is too much!" Daphne said, beaming as David eagerly grabbed one of the bunnies and clutched it to his chest.

"Nothing is too much for the people I love." Niles said, kissing Daphne once more. Keeping a watchful eye on David, Niles led Daphne to the fireplace and covered her eyes with his hand.

Daphne laughed at his playfulness. "Niles, what are you doing?"

"Well, it seems that the Easter Bunny left a little something for you too, my love."

"Niles, I couldn't possibly deserve anything more than what you've already given me."

"Be that as it may, the Easter Bunny only comes once a year and he wanted this day to be special. After all it's our first Easter with our wonderful son."

"And it's incredible, Niles, but I'm afraid in all the excitement of everyone coming over, I didn't buy you anything. I'm so sorry, Darling. But I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Nonsense." He said kissing her cheek. He walked over to the end table and picked up the picture of David, smiling as he held a plush bunny in his lap. He looked so handsome in his little suit, in the arms of the friendly Easter Bunny. "This is the most wonderful gift you could ever give me."

"Thank you, Sweetheart. But it's just a silly picture. I mean, I loved doing it for you but when I see everything that you've done for me, I-."

"I wasn't talking about the picture, although I'll cherish it forever. I meant our son. I never thought I'd ever be a father and now..."

When his eyes filled with tears, Daphne hugged him warmly and kissed his cheek. "I know, Sweetheart. I know..." she whispered. "I feel the same way. Now, what's this surprise that you've gotten me, although I can't imagine-."

She gasped, when she turned toward the fireplace and this time it was Daphne's eyes that filled with tears.

"Oh Niles..."

Before her, scattered around the fireplace and on the mantle were dozens of flowers; Easter lilies, pink, yellow and white roses, daffodils, and tulips.

"What is all of this?"

"For you my love."

She kissed him deeply, never wanting the moment to end. But when she saw her son playing with the Easter gifts, she knew that she'd never been happier.

"Thank you, my darling. Thank you so much."

He smiled and hugged her from behind, resting his head against her shoulder. "You're welcome, my angel, but why are you crying?"

She turned to him sniffling as he brushed a tear from her cheek. "I'm sorry. I love David so much and I have no right to say this, but I can't help it."

"What's wrong?"

"I had a vision earlier... It's silly, I know but... Oh never mind."

"No, tell me. Please."

"All right. I had a vision of the future. I was at the store picking out a beautiful Easter dress for our little girl."

"That's a wonderful vision, Daphne. You shouldn't be ashamed."

"But what if it never happens, Niles? I was so sure before when I had the vision but now... we had so much trouble trying to have David and he's more than I could have hoped for. What if..."

"Then we'll just keep trying. Remember what you said to me, when the doctor told me that it might be difficult to have children? You said there's nothing wrong with letting Mother Nature help us a bit. It worked before."

Finally she smiled. "That sounds wonderful, Darling but what about lunch? Our guests will be awfully disappointed if they come over and there's nothing for them to eat."

Niles chucked. "That's true but I have a feeling that Dad would be willing to overlook that fact if he knew that we were trying to give him another grandchild. I'm sure he would love to have a granddaughter. He's so good with Alice."

"He certainly is, isn't he?" Daphne laughed. "Seems to be a natural, although I don't know how Ronee would like the idea of being a grandmother again. She already doesn't like it now!"

"Something tells me that she loves it although she'll never admit to it."

Daphne laughed. "Well, I suppose I should get ready for our guests, although David looks so happy, I hate to disturb him."

"Don't worry about him. I'll keep an eye on him. And I'll even start the lunch. You just take care of whatever you need to do upstairs." Niles said.

"Thank you, Sweetheart" Daphne said, kissing Niles. "David, be a good boy for your daddy, okay?"

"Oh he's always a good boy, aren't you, David?"

The baby laughed as he figured out how to tear the wrapping off of his gifts, revealing several new toys.

Daphne smiled as she headed up the stairs to get dressed. She had the most wonderful family she could ever imagine and she never dreamed she could be this happy, and it was all because of the man she loved more than any other.

Someday she hoped to repay him for his kindness by giving him the gift of a daughter. Perhaps they could start working on it tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here we are, all dressed and ready for company." Daphne said carrying David down the stairs.

Niles' eyes widened at the sight of his son and wife, all dressed in their Sunday finest.

"Wow!" he said, causing Daphne to laugh.

"I'm glad you approve, Darling but I'm afraid we don't look that spectacular."

"Are you kidding me? You've never looked more beautiful." Niles said.

Daphne blushed, glimpsing at the soft blue dress she was wearing. She'd bought it several months ago and wanted to wait until the perfect occasion to wear it. What better time than Easter Sunday to show it off.

"Thank you Sweetheart but it's hardly the red dress I wore to the Snow Ball. You had the same reaction when you opened the door and saw me standing there, remember?"

"I'll never forget that glorious night." He said kissing her hand. "And before you say anything more, I've long since forgiven you for what happened, although there really wasn't anything to forgive."

"But if only I had known..."

He sighed deeply. "We couldn't be any happier than we are right now. Things happen for a reason and although I've never been a particularly religious man, I know in my heart that you and David are a gift from God."

Tears streamed down Daphne's cheeks at her husband's words. "Oh Niles..."

"It's true, my love. I thank God every day for you and David."

"I don't know what to say." She whispered, kissing him repeatedly. "I love you so much."

Niles grinned. "Well, perhaps you could show me later."

"I'd love to." Daphne said. "I think there's still another bottle of champagne in the fridge, although I can't imagine how it got there."

Niles chuckled and leaned his forehead against hers. "I'll never tell."

"That's all right." Daphne replied. "I think I have an idea."

The doorbell rang causing Daphne to jump in surprise. "Oh no, they're here! Lunch isn't quite ready yet. Oh Niles, they'll be so disappointed!"

"Don't worry, Daphne. I'll just keep them occupied while you finish up. I'm sure they'll understand. It smells wonderful."

"You're just saying that. I know how much you hate my cooking."

Niles said nothing, giving Daphne the answer she expected. "It's all right. I understand. I just hope it's worth all this work I've been doing."

"It will be wonderful, Daphne. Now why don't you answer the door? David and I will be in the kitchen getting things finished?"

"Daddy's sweet, isn't he David?" She said, kissing her handsome son's cheek. The baby laughed and reached for Daphne who wished she didn't have to leave him. He was so handsome in his little suit and it was sure to be covered in food soon, but she didn't care. As she went to answer the door, she couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"Martin! Ronee!" She exclaimed, hugging her father and mother in law. "We're so happy you could come over! And Roz!" She hugged her friend tightly. "I'm sorry you weren't' able to go to Wisconsin for Easter but I'm so glad you're here!"

"Thanks for having me over, Daphne. Alice and I would have been miserable at home by ourselves."

Daphne smiled at the little girl holding tightly to her mother's hand. "There's my sweet niece. Come give Aunt Daphne a hug!"

Alice reached for Daphne who scooped her up in her arms for a hug, unable to ignore the feeling that she might never get a chance to hold her own daughter. She looked away, hoping no one could see her pained expression but not surprisingly Roz was the first to notice.

"Hey, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Daphne lied.

"Don't give me that. I know when something's up. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I don't want to ruin Easter for everyone."

"I'm not just everyone." Roz said, taking Alice from Daphne's arms. "Here Alice, why don't you go play with Grandpa Martin and Grandma Ronee for a while?"

"Where's David?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." Roz said.

"He's in the kitchen helping Niles with lunch. I'll go see what's keeping them."

"Oh no, you don't!" Roz said, gently grabbing Daphne's arm. "Not till you tell me what's going on. Are you and Niles having problems?"

"No, nothing like that. On the contrary we're getting along very well." Daphne beamed, thinking of the blissful morning they'd shared.

"Then what is it?"

When Daphne sighed, Roz pulled her into the library and closed the door. "Spill it." She ordered as they sat down on the plush leather sofa amid the many shelves of books.

"All right. I had one of me visions last night about buying Easter dresses for a little girl. My little girl. But Roz, Niles and I had so much trouble getting pregnant the first time that I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to have any more children! I love David so much and Niles does too but I hate that I can't give him the daughter he wants!"

"Have you talked to Niles about this?"

"Of course and he thinks I'm being ridiculous. He didn't say that obviously, but I'm sure he does. David's still just a baby and here I am thinking of having more children."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Roz said. "I know this sounds crazy since I wasn't planning on having Alice but sometimes I find myself thinking of having more children. I just haven't found the right man."

"But I have, Roz. I love Niles and I want to give him as many children as possible."

Roz smiled and clutched Daphne's hands in hers. "And you will, Daphne. I promise. Knowing Niles, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to work on that with you."

Daphne laughed at Roz's mischievous grin and hugged her friend. "Thank you, Roz."

"Lunch is served!"

At the sound of her husband's voice, Daphne jumped off of the sofa "Oh Sod! I meant to help Niles in the kitchen!" Daphne said. "He's probably so angry."

Roz peered out of the library smiling at the sight of Niles, clad in his apron, holding David in his arms.

"He doesn't look angry to me. He looks like the happiest father in the world."

They sat down at the table and although Daphne wanted to help, Niles insisted that she sit and relax while he played host.

"Is that my grandson?" Martin exclaimed, eagerly taking David out of Niles' arms.

"Look at you, David! So handsome! Boy you'd look great in a Mariners' cap! I saw one just the other day when Ronee and I were downtown and-."

"Marty don't start that again!" Ronee warned.

"Dad, I don't mean any disrespect but I don't want David wearing a football cap. It's just not his style!"

Martin sighed. "First of all, the Mariners are a baseball team, Niles and secondly what's wrong with starting the kid off right by introducing him to sports? He's just a baby now but he'll be grown before you know it! I can't wait to teach him how to throw a baseball and-."

"Dad, please!" Niles said with a shudder. "The last time you tried to teach Freddy how to throw a ball he ended up with a swollen nose!"

"Yeah? Well what about you? Frederick broke out in hives because you let him have anchovies and-."

"Stop this right now!" Daphne yelled, startling them to silence. "I was hoping to have a nice Easter with me family and I hate to see you two arguing!"

"I'm sorry Daphne." Niles said, kissing her cheek. "You're right. We shouldn't be fighting."

"I'm sorry too, Daph. I guess I just got a little carried away." Martin said.

"Don't tell _me_ you're sorry. Tell _each other_!" Daphne ordered.

Martin and Niles rose from the table and moved toward each other.

"I'm sorry Dad. I'm glad you came over. And a Mariners hat for David sounds wonderful."

"I'm sorry too Son. I guess I just miss being able to see Freddy and having a grandson to spoil."

They embraced, causing the people around them to sigh before they quickly pulled away from each other.

"I'm starving, let's eat!" Martin said.

They ate their meal sharing conversation about Frasier and the happenings within their family as well as Roz's stories about being the head of KACL. Daphne couldn't remember when she'd had such a wonderful Easter.

When dinner was over, everyone helped clear the table while Alice and David played in the living room.

"Who wants desert?" Daphne called from the kitchen to an enthusiastic response.

"All right, now it's time for the presents." Martin said.

"Dad, it's not Christmas and I can't imagine what you could have possibly-."  
Martin opened the many bags he had brought and produced several Easter baskets filled with toys, in which David excitedly hurried to examine.

"This is for you, Niles."

Niles took the slim blue bag from his father. "What in the world?" When he pulled out the wine bottle he gasped in shock. "Dear God, where did you find this? A 1972 Cabernet!"

"Whatever the hell that is. Your brother told me that you'd been looking for this. He and Charlotte send their love."

"Dad... I don't know what to say. Thank you, so much."

Martin hugged his son awkwardly. "Well... You're welcome. But I have something for you too, Daphne."

"For me? Martin that's not necessary!" Daphne said.

"Well, we wanted to." Ronee said, handing Daphne the bouquet of soft pastel colored tulips. "Although it seems like Niles beat us to it."

Daphne smiled, glancing at the flowers that covered the mantle and the fireplace. "I have the most wonderful husband and I can't thank you enough for hiring me all those years ago. I don't know what I would have done had I never met him. I feel so blessed."

"I may not always say it, but I love you too, Daphne." Martin said, accepting her embrace.

"That goes for me as well." Ronee said.

"And me." Roz said, hugging Daphne. She looked at Niles and a slow smile began.

"Oh come here, Niles."

He smiled when she hugged him. "Thank you for taking such good care of my friend, Niles."

"It's my deepest pleasure, Roz." Niles replied.

They shared laughs and memories, reliving good times and bad but all too soon it was time for everyone to leave.

"Thank you so much for coming." Daphne said. "I had a wonderful time."

"We did too, Daphne. But your father seems a little tired." Ronee said. "I'm going to take him home and see if I can wear him out even more."

Niles blushed deeply. "Oh come on, Niles I'm just kidding! You know your dad's too old for that sort of thing!" Ronee said. But only Daphne saw the wink that Ronee gave to her husband.

When they were gone, Daphne hugged Niles, resting her head against his chest. David lay on the floor, sound asleep, holding one of the stuffed bunnies in his hands.

"Look at him... Such a sweet little boy." Daphne said.

"He certainly is." Niles agreed. "But we should get him upstairs to bed. He's had a long day."

Together they carried their son upstairs and changed him into his pajamas before placing him gently into his crib. He was asleep within seconds and both Daphne and Niles kissed him as they turned out his lamp. Almost instantly the ceiling began to glow with the stars that came from his nightlight.

"Goodnight my sweet boy." Daphne whispered. As she closed the door behind her, she turned to Niles and kissed him deeply.

"If only he had a little sister to play with."

Niles took her hand and kissed it. "Why don't we start working on that right now?"

"Sounds like a perfect way to end this joyful celebration." Daphne said as she led him to their bedroom.

**THE END**


End file.
